New Days
by kylie90210
Summary: Post book seven... Voldemort is dead. How will life pan out when there is no fear, only love? Ron&Hermione, Harry&Ginny. Rating may change!
1. Graduation

**Graduation**

Harry sighed. If he was honest with himself, he would acknowledge that he had never thought this day would come.

But here it was. And despite all the guilt he felt when he thought of all those who couldn't be there, he couldn't help feeling happy with himself. And relieved.

Voldemort was dead. Harry had defeated him. Not in the way everyone had thought, but defeated him none the less. The trio had had some narrow escapes when tracking down the horcruxes. Hermione had nearly been hit with the Crucio curse, and Ron had been taken away for a long three days, in an attempt to lure Harry to Voldemort. Luckily, he had used his wits and magic skills to escape, and arrived back to a worried Harry, and a tearful Hermione. The trio had escaped alive, but not unscathed.

The same couldn't be said for some of their friends. Neville Longbottom had fought gallantly during the last battle, only to be taken out by Bellatrix LeStrange. He had, however, hit a curse straight back at her before he'd died, rendering her incapable and worthless to her boss. She had no memory, and no mental capacity, and currently was under very careful observation at St Mungo's.

Kingsley Shacklebott, the talented and caring Auror, had also fallen in the last battle. He had died at the hands of Voldemort himself, when he had tried to shield Harry. Kingsley, like the others, was a true hero in Harry's book, and would go down in history as one. Harry felt immense guilt at Kingsley's death, but as Tonks had assured him many times, Kingsley had lived his life to defeat Voldemort. He would have just been happy he was apart of Voldemort's downfall.

Another death, and one that hit the Weasley's hard, was Percy. While they hadn't been on the best of terms, the Weasley's still missed their brother. He had been put under the Imperio curse by Lucius Malfoy, and discarded when he was no longer of use.

Severus Snape had also died a heroic death (Harry sneered at the word heroic when describing Snape). He had been fighting for the Death Eaters and Voldemort, but also died at the hands of them when he protected Hermione from a curse shot by Draco Malfoy. Some now had their doubts about Snape's loyalty to the Death Eaters, and were reconsidering whether he had really killed Dumbledore out of loathing, or loyalty. Harry was glad he was gone however grateful he was that Hermione had been saved.

A few Deaths Eaters had also been killed, mostly by miss-fired curses from their own side, or accidents. Most of the other known Death Eaters were rounded up, and currently in Azkaban, which was now guarded by the once-again loyal (if you could say that they ever were) Dementors. Included, Harry happily noted, the father and son Malfoy team. He had heard Peter Pettigrew had a cell next to them.

And Voldemort, of course, was no more. Harry hadn't had to Avada Kedavra him after all. Once the horcruxes were destroyed, and Voldemort had only his one piece of jagged, black soul, he had been significantly weakened. Voldemort had tried to throw Harry's parent's death in his face, but Harry hadn't taken it. He had mocked Voldemort for his inability to love. Just as Harry had gone to kill him, he had froze. He didn't know whether he had the ability to use an unforgivable curse. Voldemort had struck, and it seemed Harry was done for. But once more the spell had rebounded on Voldemort, and this time, destroyed him once and for all. Love had destroyed him. Or, more appropriately, the lack of that he possessed.

All in all, the Wizarding world was experiencing a peaceful happiness it hadn't for a long time. Harry had received the fame he knew he would, but was relieved that it wasn't as fanatical as it once had been. People saw him as more a person than a mystical figure now, and although he was destined to be famous for the rest of Wizard history, he just wanted to live out the rest of his life peacefully.

Which bought him to today. Since the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry had thought he'd never be back again, never graduate. While Hogwarts had stayed open to those students who wished to return, (and few had), Harry had been too busy to come back. However, once Voldemort was defeated, and the last known Death Eaters rounded up, Hermione had convinced him and Ron to take up a special offer the school was offering in it's last term. Anyone who had missed out on their year at school could study with some of the teachers for a month, and then take their exams.

Ron and Harry had often regretted agreeing, as they spent a whole month, straight after what they had just accomplished, cramming as they never had before. But today, Harry thought affectionately, was well worth it.

The few who had come back from his year, stood with the few who had completed their seventh year at Hogwarts that year, Ginny amongst them.

She stood there, her black robes billowing, her silky red hair whipping around her face. Harry hadn't had much of a chance to talk to her since Dumbledore's funeral. There was Bill and Fleur's wedding, and his short stay at the Burrow, but Harry had tried to keep his word, and much to Ginny's chagrin, had stayed away from her. It had worked, that and the fact Ginny was at Hogwarts, where tighter security was never seen. She had been safe.

"Hermione Granger"

Harry snapped out of his thoughts, and looked toward Hermione, who was stepping forward to receive her certificate. Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, greeted her, and hugged her.

"Hermione Granger, has graduated top of her year, despite missing out on her whole seventh year. She has also received a Merlin of the third class for her part in the downfall of… of Voldemort"

Harry smiled. She did it! He'd known she would.

He also smiled at Professor McGonagalls use of Voldemort's name. Since his downfall, some people had started using it, though most people tried to forget he had ever existed. He had yet to really experience life outside Hogwarts since Voldemort's fall, however, and was eager to see it. Harry's thought wondered, until he heard Professor McGonagall say his name.

"Harry Potter"

He stepped forward, as a cheer went up in the crowd. He looked out, and saw people were actually standing to applaud him.

"Harry Potter… HARRY POTTER" Professor McGonagall yelled loudly to make herself heard.

The crowd quietened down, and she tried again.

"Harry Potter received top marks in Defence against the Dark Arts, and received a Merlin of the first class for his… _part_ in the downfall of Voldemort."

As the crowd cheered, harry felt himself grow red. McGonagall turned to him and whispered, "Your parent's would be very proud Potter. So would Dumbledore"

He smiled at her, and stepped back in line. Although he'd heard it many times in his life, he knew they would. And although he wished they could have been here, he had other family here. People whom he loved just as much.

"Ginevra Weasley"

He focused his attention toward her, and watched as she gracefully strode forward to receive her certificate.

"Ginevra Weasley was also at the head of her class, and Head Girl"

Harry smiled. He'd known Ginny was a talented witch, and had real potential.

His eyes scanned the crowd, and saw Mrs Weasley dabbing at her eyes, holding Mr Weasley's hand tightly.

"Ronald Weasley"

Harry couldn't hide a small laugh at the grin on Ron's face as he strode forward. He knew Ron had seriously doubted his potential, and was glad he had proved himself.

Ron shook Professor McGonagall's hand, as she announced,

"Ronald Weasley also received extremely high marks in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and received a Merlin of the third class for his role in the downfall of Voldemort."

Harry saw the surprise on Ron's face, and felt an immense amount of pride in his best friend. Harry watched as Ron glanced over at Hermione, and smiled at the unbridled pride plastered over her face.

The short ceremony ended soon after, as everyone was greeted and hugged by their friends and family. Hermione's parents embraced her, while Mr and Mrs Weasley took turns with Ron and Ginny. Harry stood by awkwardly.

"Where's Harry?" Mrs Weasley' muffled voice asked. She soon spotted him, and pulled him into her embrace, where Ginny currently resided. Harry felt his stomach react at being so close to Ginny. It had been awhile.

"Congratulations Gin" He said, when they were finally released. She smiled up at him, and hugged him close.

Harry felt his heart drop down into his stomach. He tightened his hold on her, and rested his head on hers. He could smell her hair, and it was a smell he had kept with him this lonely past year.

She pulled back slightly and looked up at him.

"Congratulations Harry." She whispered, and leaned back into him.


	2. Goodbyes and new experiences

Hermione's parents were very proud of her achievements. So proud, that they were less angry about the danger she had put herself in, and more accepting of the world she belonged to. They had agreed to her staying at the Burrow along with everyone else for a few months, before deciding what she wanted to pursue. Hermione had a faint idea, but there was so much to do out there, she wanted to get a taste of it all before she decided.

Hermione was glad she was spending time with her friends. It had been a long time since they had all just enjoyed life, without the stresses that seemed to follow them. She was a bit worried about possible tension that may occur between certain people, but, she thought as she watched Harry and Ginny hugging, that may not be such a problem.

"Hermione..." She turned around to the source of the voice, and found herself face to face with Ron. She looked at him for a few seconds, trying to gauge his emotion. The look affected them both, as Hermione felt her cheeks flush, and saw Ron's ears go red, which made her even more flushed.

"Congratulations Ron! I'm so proud of you!" She said sincerely.

"Me? What about you? Top of the class!" He exclaimed, looking at her warmly.

"Congratulations yourself" He said, giving her a hug. He quickly pulled back, and they both seemed unable to look at each other.

"So, er, are you parents okay about you coming to the Burrow?" He asked quickly, breaking the silence.

"Oh, uh, yes. They think I need time to relax, after everything."

Their conversation was soon interrupted as Professor McGonagall announced to the crowd that food and drink were now being served in the Great Hall.

Ron and Hermione met up with Harry and Ginny on the way in, and the four managed to grab a seat at an empty part of the table, reserving the rest of the seats for their families.

The Great Hall had been completely transformed from it's usual Hogwarts eating arrangements. The four long tables now joined, and the room was decorated with gold and silver flowers. The ceiling had been enchanted to portray a golden pink sunset, and Hermione thought the room had never looked prettier.

The Weasley and Granger parents soon joined them, as did Hagrid. The house elves had really outdone themselves in a final farewell to the leaving students, and perhaps to show off to the previous students who were now guests. Even Mrs Weasley was impressed. The eating, drinking and talking continued for what seemed like hours, until Professor McGonagall stood up and raised her glass.

"I would like to propose a toast. To all those leaving us. May you live happy and peaceful lives. These past few years have wrought chaos and disasters to our kind, so may you all now, as a dear friend of mine was fancy to say, live life! Cheers!"

Everyone joined in, and Hermione looked at her old Headmistress, her mentor of a sort, and could swear she saw a tear in the old lady's eye. The professor caught Hermione's eye, and the two shared a smile. There were a lot of people here she would miss.

The feast over, everyone began their goodbyes. Some may not see one another again, some had made friendships they would carry for the rest of their lives.

As Hermione's party left the Great Hall to depart, they said goodbye to Hagrid, and promised to keep in touch. Harry practically had to dislodge himself from Hagrid, the big man weeping on him.

Finally it came time for Hermione to say goodbye to her parents, who had decided that while Hermione was at the Burrow would take a second honeymoon. Hermione was happy her parents would have time to enjoy themselves, albeit a bit sad to have not spent much time with them.

She hugged them both tightly, promising to owl them often.

The four Weasley's, Harry and herself, then floo'd back to the Burrow.

Although Mr and Mrs Weasley were exhausted, the graduates were keen to keep celebrating. The two older Weasley's retired to their rooms, Mrs Weasley first lecturing them on behaving themselves, then telling them all how proud she was of them. After Mr Weasley finally dragged her off to bed, the trio, now a foursome sat in the living room, thinking about recent events. No one talked for awhile, each sat with their own thoughts.

What the others were thinking about Hermione did not know. But there was only one thing on her mind. And as much as she admonished herself for being foolish, she didn't want to stop thinking about him. About Ron. On one hand, she thought as she snuck a look at him, he's my best friend. If anything happened, where would that put us? Where would it put Harry and Ginny? In a pretty uncomfortable spot. On the other hand, I can't help how I feel. And the way I feel isn't going to change anytime soon. She was in a tight situation. And she knew it. She thought Ron might like her also, he sure acted jealous enough, but she wasn't brave enough to ask him. She snuck another look at him, and was startled to see him looking straight at her. They both looked away quickly. The silence was now suffocating Hermione, and she found she had to say something.

"So, what shall we do?" She asked, looking around at everyone. The group seemed to come to themselves, and started suggesting activities.

"Quick game of Quidditch?" Ron asked. Hermione was about to shot down that idea when, suprisingly, Ginny beat her to it.

"No. How about a game of truth or dare?"

Ron looked puzzled, but Harry laughed and Hermione looked at Ginny apprehensively.

"What?" Ron asked.

"It's this game some girls from Muggle families in my dorm room played. We each go around in a circle and ask, 'Truth or Dare?' The person has to choose one, without knowing what the truth or dare is. Then they HAVE to do it. And to make it a little more interesting…" Ginny got up, and disappeared upstairs. The remaining three looked at each other curiously. Ginny was soon back, holding a dusty bottle of Firewhiskey in her hand.

She sat down, and Hermione started to object. But she stopped when she saw the look on the boys' faces. Why ruin their night? _I won't have much_, she thought to herself.


	3. Truth or Dare?

Ron sat there, slightly inebriated. The world was a little fuzzy, though if he squinted, he could see everything well. This was his first time drinking Firewhiskey, infact, it was his first time drinking anything like it, and he was enjoying himself. He knew Ginny had taken the bottle from the twins old room, but he had no idea where they had gotten it. The muggle game was actually pretty funny, he was having a good laugh. Hermione, Harry and Ginny were also a bit toshed, and right now were in hysterics at the fact that Ron had once called Mrs Weasley, McGonagall.

It was Hermione's turn next, and she chose Ginny.

"Truth or Dare?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. Not one of them had chosen dare so far, they all knew what that could lead to.

"Truth!" She giggled.

Hermione had a wicked grin on her face.

"Who do you fantasise about? I mean, who do you really fancy?"

Hermione must have been really drunk, Ron figured, because she wasn't the slightest perplexed by Ginny's glare. While Ginny had blushed, Harry had sat up a little straighter, trying not to act too concerned, but failing miserably.

Ron nearly laughed.

"Well?" He asked, winning himself a glare from Ginny.

"That's not fair! None of you have had a question like that so far. I'm not answering." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Aw, come on Ginny! It's just us four! We won't tell him." Hermione giggled.

After much prodding and teasing from Ron and Hermione, Ginny muttered something along the lines of, "'Arry."

She looked determinedly at the floor, and Harry took a new interest in his glass, but couldn't hide the grin creeping across his face.

Suddenly, Ginny looked up, and spun around to look at Ron.

"I choose… Ron" Now it was she who wore the evil grin.

Oh no, he thought. I know what she'll ask me. He started to panic.

"Truth or dare?"

He smiled back.

Ohh… She wasn't going to get him to talk about his secret… fantasies.

"Dare" He answered with a triumphant smile.

Ginny looked stumped for all about two seconds.

Then she smiled.

_I hope she doesn't dare me to eat some spiders or something_, the very thought making Ron shake slightly.

"I dare you to… kiss someone in this room. Really kiss. And whoever he chooses has to comply."

Ron glared at his little sister. What a snotty little… He stopped himself just in time.

Harry was smiling, and Hermione was now looking down.

Ginny announced, "Well, it can't be me, that's gross, so it's either Harry or Hermione. Take your pick" She looked positively gleeful at the colour of Ron's face.

"That's not fair!" He hissed.

"Too bad. Harry?" She turned to him, and pulled him up.

"We'll give you some privacy."

They walked out, and closed the door behind them.

Now Ron really started to panic.

"We don't have to, you know. They'll never know." He told Hermione, not looking at her directly.

"Don't you want to?" She asked in a high voice.

"No, I- I mean yes, I mean well… I- it's like this… I-"

He broke off, as Hermione leant over, and looked at him, straight in the eyes.

They held eye contact for a few seconds, before Ron gathered all the courage he had. More courage then it had taken him to face Death Eaters. More courage than it took for him to face his mother.

And kissed her.

At first it was uncertain. Not exactly awkward, but filled with trepidation. Then, as he realised she wasn't pulling away in horror, he kissed her more.

This was like nothing he had ever done before. Nothing else had ever made him feel like he wanted to explode and cry all at once. This was it.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, their tongues meeting, each time sending shivers down his back, and causing butterflies to fly around in his stomach.

His hand moved up to her hair before he realised what it was doing. She placed her arms around his neck, as they moved closer, until she practically sat in his lap. Her hair was soft, as were her lips, and he couldn't get enough. This was what he'd always wanted, and yet-

He pulled back, ending their kiss.

She was drunk. Otherwise this wouldn't be happening.

She looked at him questioning, as they both caught their breath.

"It- it was a dare" He managed to stutter, before standing up, and making a quick exit to his room. He couldn't let her think he had feelings for her. It would ruin everything they had. Because he was certain that Hermione Granger would never, ever feel the same about him.

He didn't look back. If he had of, he would have seen the heart-broken look on Hermione's face.


	4. A moment

Ginny was uncomfortable. To say the least. The effects of the alcohol was starting to wear off, and she was more than aware of what she had admitted in the room, and the fact that whom it concerned was standing right next to her, waiting with her for Ron and Hermione.

"So…" She said, interrupting the silence. "Do you think they'll do it? Kiss I mean."

Harry grinned. "We know they both want to. But they don't know they both want to."

Ginny giggled. "Yeah, they're so into each other, it's pathetic! I don't know why they just don't admit it…"

She trailed off. Talk about putting your foot in your mouth. What an idiot.

Harry took his chance. He cleared his throat before continuing.

"Umm… What you said in there… You- Did you mean it?" He added the last part quickly, and looked away.

Ginny blushed faintly.

"Oh, I, well. You know, it's just a game" She blustered. As soon as the words came out she regretted them, for Harry's body stiffened.

"Yeah, a game." He muttered.

"No! I well… maybe" she added in a small voice.

The silence was becoming a problem.

Ginny had an idea.

"Harry, truth or dare?"

Harry turned to her, surprised.

"Uh, truth…"

"Do you, um, fancy anyone?" She managed a small smile.

Harry looked at her for a long minute.

"Yes." He answered.

"Do you think that you and that person may be able to… talk about how they feel?" She asked timidly.

"I hope so."

She decided to be more forward.

"Did you miss me Harry?" she asked, eagerly awaiting his answer.

"Yes." He whispered, stepping in front of her, so they were now face to face.

"Truth or dare?" she asked quietly.

"Dare." He answered looked at her intensely.

She was once more looking into his eyes, looking into his soul. She felt the heat radiating between them, a feeling of longing she had only ever experienced with Harry.

He leaned forward, and she parted her lips slightly. His lips had just grazed hers when they heard the door open behind them, and saw an upset Ron run up the stairs, and slam a door.

They looked at each other concerned, and a distraught Hermione, tears flowing down her face, exited the room, and also ran up the stairs, slamming another door.

They looked at one another again, the moment passed.

"I'd better…" Ginny gestured upstairs.

Harry nodded. "Me too."

"Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Gin."


	5. Revelations

Harry felt exhilarated. They had almost kissed. He had almost put his lips on hers, run his hands through her silky hair, and really kissed her. Something he hadn't done in so long, he physically missed it.

He sighed as he opened the door to Ron's room, after receiving no reply to his knock.

"Hey, Mate, everything okay?"

Ron's snores were a little too loud to be believable, and Harry flipped the light on.

"I might have believed it if you had bothered to get into your pyjama's. What happened? You both looked pretty upset leaving that room."

Ron rolled over to look at him, his face impassive.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

Harry sighed. Sometimes getting Ron to talk was like getting water out of a stone.

"Well, you might want to consider it, cause Ginny's with Hermione right now talking about it, and you don't want to the story to be one sided."

Ron's face narrowed as he realised what Harry just said.

"She's talking to my sister! Oh great… Now they'll both spend all night talking about what a huge prat I am."

Harry laughed.

"Ginny might, but I doubt Hermione will."

Ron shot Harry a cynical look.

"You don't know what happened."

Various scenes flashed through Harry's head, but he couldn't decide on one that would explain why Hermione looked so heart broken.

"Just tell me already!"

Ron took a deep breath.

"I kissed her."

Harry waited. And waited. Because nothing else followed. Finally he spoke up.

"And…?"

Ron groaned and shot his best friend a filthy look.

"Did she push you away? Was it bad? I don't understand!"

"Of course you wouldn't mate… You've never kissed someone who didn't want to kiss you. She didn't pull away. It was… breathtakingly brilliant. My heart stopped… But you're missing the point! It was with Hermione! Hermione would never kiss me! Not sober. I took advantage of her."

Ron groaned and rolled over, covering his head with his pillow. So this was it.

Harry cringed at Ron's description of his kiss with Hermione. A little too much information, but at least everything was clear to Harry now.

"Oh mate… I feel sorry for you."

Ron looked over miserably.

"I know. She's gonna hex me or something! Or worse, she'll never talk to me again."

Harry chuckled.

"You may be right… But not for the reasons you think. I'm guessing you pulled away? Stopped the kiss?"

Ron nodded.

"Hmm… She's probably humiliated. The guy she's liked for five years just kissed her, then pulled back, and ran horrified out of the room. I'd hex you if it were me."

Ron sat up quickly.

"What did you just say? She doesn't like me… Not like that. Hermione never would, not when there's guys like Krum out there."

Harry snorted at his best friend's ignorance.

"Look, I don't see it either, but she does. Ginny told me all about it in sixth year. I didn't see it earlier, but it became quite apparent after awhile."

Ron sat there looking stricken. Harry studied him, then leaned over, and questioned him slowly.

"Are you telling me, that you never noticed that you two have been practically in love with each other since like, third year?"

"Earlier than that for me. But I thought no one noticed. I didn't even notice til fourth year."

Ron's ears brightened.

"Everyone knew that I liked her?"

Harry nodded.

"And that she liked you."

Ron buried his head in his pillow, groaning loudly.

"Yep, you are a prat. Now are you going to go talk to her? Put things at ease? Be honest about how you feel?"

Ron just lay there, not moving.

"Okay mate. Maybe it is best if you let Ginny calm her down tonight. Talk tomorrow. I'm going to sleep now though, so keep the groaning down, alright?"

Harry left Ron to his thoughts, and dressed for bed. He turned off the light, and climbed into his own bed, on Ron's floor, left with his own thoughts. To start with, maybe it was time he and Ron stopped sharing a room at the Burrow. There were plenty vacant ones. And not so vacant ones, he thought, remembering his almost kiss with Ginny.

He slipped off into dream filled sleep, and for the first time in a while, his dreams were filled with him kissing a red headed girl, not stopping a monster from killing her.


	6. First thing in the morning

Hermione rolled over, trying to avoid the sun's loud glare. It was too early to get up. This was the first morning in a long time Hermione could sleep in, and what's more, she actually wanted to. She had been having a lovely dream… She searched her memory trying to remember… And blushed when she did. Ron's lips had been all over her body…

She shook her head, as a nagging voice in the back of her mind reminded her of what had happened last night.

She had drunk.

She had kissed Ron.

He had pulled away in disgust, and told her it didn't mean anything.

Regardless of Ginny's comforting the night before, and the hours she had spent trying to reassure her friend that her brother was a git, but a git who really liked her, Hermione couldn't believe it. Not after what had happened. All the more reason to sleep in, and never get up.

Unfortunately, Mrs Weasley had other plans.

She knocked on the girls bedroom door, calling out to them, and waited for a response. Hermione looked over at a sleepy Ginny, who had raised her head in irritation.

"What Mum? It's too early!"

Mrs Weasley didn't think so, and entered the room, practically floating.

"She's in labour! Right now, Bill just owled. I have to head to Saint Mungo's straight away! Oh my, my first grandchild."

She fluttered about nervously, not quite sure what to do with herself.

"Your father is at work! But of course, it could take hours… Why with Bill I was there almost twenty-four!"

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, surprised.

"Yes, magic doesn't help too much in getting the precious things out quicker I'm afraid girls. But with Ginny, it was a mere twenty-four minutes. So I really don't know how long I'll be away. Bill's a nervous wreck, the poor thing. Just like his father was. Anyway, what I came to say was, I'll be gone for awhile. I haven't woke the boys yet… I thought it best for them to, uh- wake themselves."

Hermione looked quizzically at Ginny, who was trying to stifle her giggles, obviously knowing something Hermione didn't.

"But lunch and dinner are already prepared. Hopefully I'll be back before breakfast tomorrow. But if I'm not…"

"Mum!" Ginny interrupted, almost laughingly. "It'll be fine. We know how to cook for ourselves. Honestly, go! Wish Bill the best, and uh, Phlegm, I mean, Fleur."

Mrs Weasley shot her a look, as she exited, now in a hurry.

"Why can't we wake the boys?" Hermione asked Ginny.

Ginny shot her a look, and sighed.

"Well, you've never had brothers. Mum tried it once with Ron, and uh, got quite a surprise."

Hermione's face flushed brighter than it ever had before when she realised what Ginny meant. Fortunately, she had no time to dwell on it, as Mrs Weasley re-entered the room.

"I'll owl you as soon as I know anything!"

She kissed both girls quickly, and left for the kitchen, yelling "Saint Mungo's!" a few seconds later.

Hermione and Ginny both looked at each other, after the hurricane that was Mrs Weasley had left.

"Alright, I'll start breakfast, and you go wake the boys." Ginny instructed, getting up and stretching.

Hermione blushed.

"No! I'll uh, start breakfast. You go wake the boys."

Ginny shrugged, an evil smile on her face.

"Suit yourself." She trundled out of the room, and Hermione headed downstairs. True to her word, Mrs Weasley had left breakfast out. The food had been set with heating and cooling charms (depending on what it was), and Hermione just had to distribute it. She was deep in thought when she heard someone come down the stairs behind her.

"They up yet? Hope you didn't have any nasty-" She turned around to face Ginny, and dropped the plate she was holding when she saw it was Ron. In his boxers.

"Crikey Hermione!" He gasped, trying to cover himself. "I thought you were Mum. Ginny said she'd left breakfast down here."

Hermione swallowed, hard. "She did, I was just setting it up. She –uh- had to go to Saint Mungo's. Fleur's having the baby."

She peered past Ron, looking for Ginny or Harry, trying to avert her gaze. She hoped she managed to look like she had, but she couldn't help glancing at his chest. Quite broad in the shoulders, fine, strong muscles rippling across… pale skin, with smattering's of freckles… wisps of red hair… leading down his stomach to his…

She gulped. "Umm… Harry up yet?"

Ron frowned. "Ginny's waking him. Should be down soon…" He sat at the table, apparently forgetting his attire, something Hermione couldn't do.

Hermione frowned. Ron was a lot harder to wake then Harry…

"I'll uh, go get them. Don't wait for us."

She dashed up the stairs, hoping her face would cool a little. The image of Ron just as she had seen him wouldn't stop dancing in front of her eyes, as much as she tried.


	7. The best way to wake up

Ginny entered the boys' bedroom quite brazenly. She walked quietly over to her brother's bed, and shook him.

"Ron!" She hissed. "Ron! Mum's got breakfast downstairs. Hurry, or it'll go cold."

Ron groaned and rolled over. Ginny poked him.

"Get up or she'll be angry!"

Ron opened his eyes and glared at his baby sister. If she weren't his sister…

She moved, and he flopped his long legs over the side of the bed. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes, and quickly became aware of the situation. His sister was in his room, waking him up.

Ginny saw Ron's panic, and almost laughed. Ron, thankfully became aware he had nothing to hide, and glared at his sister again. He got up, and stormed out.

Ginny flinched, wishing he'd be more quiet. She didn't want Harry to wake up. Not just yet.

She walked over, and kneeled next to Harry's bed. He was still asleep, a small miracle, and he had a small smile on his face. Ginny wondered why. Maybe he was dreaming about her, about them. She dismissed the thought quickly. He was probably dreaming about Quidditch.

He looked so peaceful though, she didn't really want to wake him. How much peach had he really had in his life? Not much. Harry moved slightly, and Ginny froze. Best to wake him now, before he awoke to find her staring at him.

"Harry…" She said softly, not wanting to drag him away from whatever if was that made him look so content.

Harry mumbled, and turned on his side, still asleep, so he was now facing Ginny.

"Harry…" She said again.

"Ginny…" He mumbled, still asleep. Her heart stopped. He had said her name in his sleep! Did that mean he dreamt about her?

She didn't want to wake him, and yet now she was curious. She had an idea, but almost instantly dismissed it.

Should she? What would he think?

He probably wouldn't even wake up.

She leant forward, and held her breath as she kissed, ever so softly, on his sleeping lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but when she started to pull away, Harry's hand reached out, and delved into her hair, holding her head, and therefore her lips, in place.

Ginny's heart started beating erratically. Did he know it was her? Was he aware he was kissing her, or was he still asleep?

As much as she was enjoying the soft, gentle kiss, she pulled back. Harry loosened his grip on her, and opened his eyes.

She expected to see shock, maybe even disgust, but all she saw was warmth, and maybe, she hoped, love.

"What a way to be woken up!" Harry chuckled.

Ginny sighed, relived.

"You're not angry?"

"Are you kidding? I'd love to get woken up like that every morning. Although, you did interrupt a fantastic dream."

Ginny frowned. So he wasn't dreaming about her.

"And bought it to life." He sat up, and pulled her onto the bed.

Ginny thought she had never felt happier. That was, until he reached forward, cupped her face in his hands, and bought his lips to hers.

The kiss became slowly more heated, as both Harry and Ginny revelled in something they hadn't had in such a long time.

Ginny couldn't believe she'd gone this long without kissing him. It felt like the kiss had never started, and would never end. They started to lean back together, until they were lying down, Ginny half on top of Harry, Harry's hand running through Ginny's hair. He tasted so good… She couldn't quite describe it. Ginny felt Harry's tongue unexpectedly met hers, and she felt him shake a little bit, beneath her. He started running his fingers gently over her arm, and her skin immediately reacted, making her moan slightly. Harry pulled back a little, enough to look at her, and stared into her eyes, so deeply, they were all she could see. He bit his lower lip, as if debating with himself.

"Ginny… I-"

She held her breath in anticipation, and groaned when he hesitated. She wanted to know what he would say.

"Hey gu-uys… Oh, just uh- checking your up."

Ginny and Harry both looked over at the door, where Hermione stood, clearly mortified at having walked into a scene so personal. She shot them an apologetic look, then took off.

Ginny rolled over and sighed. So much for the perfect morning she had began to thought might happen. She looked over at Harry, who was visibly embarrassed, and getting dressed. So much for another perfect moment lost.


End file.
